


L’eccitazione non è altro che una forma diversa di felicità

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“L’eccitazione non è altro che una forma diversa di felicità.” rispose lui, increspando le labbra in un sorriso “Volevo solo sapere… Di cosa sapesse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’eccitazione non è altro che una forma diversa di felicità

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn fest is the way.  
> Sì, auto-fillo una cosa che ho promptato.  
> Sarà triste ma ero troppo ispirata.

**L’eccitazione non è altro che una forma diversa di felicità**

 

Caius non l’aveva _programmato_ – si era solo trovato a passare per caso abbastanza vicino a Marcus e Didyme mentre erano in intimità e, beh, l’aveva _sentito_.

L’aura di felicità della donna era in qualche modo _contaminata_ , ma questo non era necessariamente un male. O meglio. Era un male perché lui era lontano dalla sua Athenodora – oh, _maledizione_ …

Caius interruppe la sua passeggiata per tornare nelle sue stanze, afferrare la moglie e baciarla con avidità. Athenodora, che era un animo abbastanza semplice, lo assecondò senza domande. Dopotutto era una Compagna e, in quanto tale, non avrebbe potuto far altro. Non avrebbero _voluto_ far altro, sia lui che lei, se altre esigenze non li avessero tenuti lontani durante il giorno.

Però.

C’era un però.

Fare l’amore con Athenodora era splendido e appagante e ogni cosa, ma _Didyme_ …

La sua felicità aveva qualcosa di magnetico. E la sua _eccitazione_ era un potente afrodisiaco a cui Caius avrebbe fatto fatica a resistere, anche con l’aiuto di Athenodora, anche se provava a scordarsene e a pensare ad altro.

Caius si separò dalla propria compagna dopo alcune ore; il senso di _insoddisfazione_ permaneva comunque, e la sua presenza era comunque richiesta altrove per volere di Aro. Insieme a Marcus avevano deciso di fondare un impero e dovevano curare ogni minimo dettaglio; dovevano fare in modo di convertire più talenti possibili senza che i Rumeni se ne accorgessero e ficcassero il naso; dovevano controllare così tanti umani e poi… E poi, lui doveva smettere di pensare a Didyme e alla sensazione che gli aveva attorcigliato le viscere quando si era avvicinato troppo a lei e Marcus.

Guardando Marcus in faccia, quel pomeriggio, si ritrovò a chiedersi come poteva essere, avere a disposizione _tutto quello_ , ogni volta che voleva. Lui poteva goderne, lui poteva…

No, non doveva pensarci. Doveva concentrarsi sulle parole di Aro.

Parecchie ore di noiosi colloqui e test e alleanze strette più tardi, Caius uscì dalla loro sala di rappresentanza e si incamminò verso il giardino, pensando in quel modo di tagliare per il prato e di tornare più in fretta dalla sua Athenodora, che sarebbe stata pronta come al solito a soddisfare la sua voglia di lei.

_Di quel qualcosa…_

Un sorriso gli nacque spontaneo sul volto e Caius si immobilizzò, a metà fra l’orrore e il desiderio.

Un sorriso. Allegria.

Poteva essere solo…

“Ciao.”

Didyme scivolò davanti a lui leggera come l’aria, sorridendo beata.

“Uhm. Ciao.”

“Qualcosa ti turba, fratellone?”

“Non chiamarmi così.”

Caius fece una smorfia contrariata. Didyme aveva arbitrariamente deciso che loro erano una _famiglia_ , e non una congrega, quindi aveva esteso anche a lui l’appellativo di ‘fratello’, mentre Marcus era ovviamente suo marito ed Aro, beh, lui era davvero suo fratello, dopotutto…

“Oh, dai, non distruggere il mio divertimento!”

Didyme mise il broncio e qualcosa si incrinò nella sua aura di perenne felicità.

Caius sentì la privazione e fu come non riuscire a respirare, per un momento; ovviamente, non riuscire a respirare per un essere umano.

Voleva qualcosa di più.

Era tutto il giorno che ci pensava e, dannazione, voleva _qualcosa di più_.

Voleva sentire Didyme _eccitata_. Voleva _bere_ da quell’aura di felicità strana, diversa, _corposa_ …

“Se io fossi tuo fratello, non potrei fare questo.” disse, con voce roca, prima di sollevarla e baciarla.

Qualche metro non era troppo per lui e, in pochi secondi, si ritrovarono contro una parete di pietra, il corpo di Didyme premuto sotto il suo e lui che le forzava la bocca, cercandola.

Didyme, dopo un primo momento di assoluta incredulità, rispose al bacio.

Marcus non se la sarebbe presa, ne era certa. Dopotutto loro erano Compagni, il che stava a significare che avrebbero sempre amato l’altro a prescindere da tutto, e anche Caius aveva la sua Athenora, perciò… Perciò, perché non abbandonarsi? Perché vedere la fedeltà fisica come un limite, quando la sua anima era irrimediabilmente legata a quella di Marcus?

Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Era solo un’esperienza diversa.

E Caius non aveva la premura né la dolcezza di Marcus; Caius la baciava come un vampiro che non beveva da mesi e che si ritrovava dinanzi la sua Cantante.

Affamato della sua bocca, le mani sul suo corpo, sotto la veste greca, in cerca di sollievo.

Un brivido la percorse e lei si sentì _sbocciare_ ; un’onda lunga e lenta si amplificò dalla sua mente e avvolse tutto ciò che c’era attorno.

“Sì.” sussurrò Caius, sollevato “Oh, sì.”

Lo stava _sentendo_. Quel piacere, quella felicità piccante non ancora all’apice.

Didyme aveva incominciato a ricambiare le sue attenzioni, esplorando sotto la sua veste, chiudendo la sua mano contro la sua erezione, leccandolo sul collo e dietro le orecchie.

Caius si fermò un secondo, nell’ultimo momento di lucidità, per toglierle e togliersi i vestiti senza strapparli. Sarebbe stato un problema rientrare, altrimenti.

Poi Didyme gli saltò addosso e lui la schiacciò ancora contro la pietra, premendo la sua erezione sul centro delle sue cosce aperte, senza penetrarla, _non ancora_.

“Mh.” Didyme gemette, mentre Caius scendeva a leccarle i seni piccoli, quasi acerbi. Lei strinse le sue mani nei suoi capelli biondi, reclinando la testa all’indietro e scheggiando qualcosa senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Chiuse le gambe sulla sua schiena, facendole scivolare su e giù. Quando Caius si rialzò, il volto acceso dall’eccitazione, lei scese a baciargli il petto e a stringergli le natiche.

Caius, ormai _ubriaco_ di lei, interruppe quel lento strusciarsi e la sollevò, penetrandola con un solo movimento.

“Ah!” esclamò Didyme, spalancando gli occhi, e Caius spinse cercando di farle poggiare di nuovo la schiena sulla pietra, ma lei ribaltò le loro posizioni.

Ora era in un certo senso sopra di lui, con le ginocchia puntellate sul muro e le braccia attorno al suo viso, mentre si muoveva per assecondare il suo stesso piacere. Caius la lasciò fare, annebbiato dalla potenza della sua aura, che si sommava alla propria eccitazione.

Con un’ultima spinta secca Didyme venne, chiudendo gli occhi e inondando il mondo attorno a sé di gioia pura e sollievo.

Caius fece un respiro profondo, cercando di assorbire con quel gesto il più possibile, mentre anche il suo orgasmo sopraggiungeva e lo rendeva il triplo, quadruplo appagato.

_Oh, allora era questo… Era questo che si provava, facendo sesso con Didyme._

Marcus era un uomo molto, molto fortunato.

Ma loro avrebbero potuto ripetere l’esperienza, vero?

Didyme si staccò da lui, scivolando piano verso il basso. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e Caius non sapeva bene come interpretare la sua espressione, ora che i postumi dell’orgasmo stavano svanendo.

“Perché?” chiese infine, riaprendo gli occhi. Non sembrava arrabbiata, solo… Curiosa; lo stava valutando.

“L’eccitazione non è altro che una forma diversa di felicità.” rispose lui, increspando le labbra in un sorriso “Volevo solo sapere… Di cosa sapesse.” si leccò leggermente il labbro superiore “Niente male, _sorellina_.”

Didyme sorrise, e un’altra ondata di felicità lo travolse.

“Quando vuoi, fratellone.”

Riprese i suoi vestiti e sparì, lasciandolo solo a meditare sulla sua inaspettata fortuna.


End file.
